Nightstar's Quest
by CometChaserEverything
Summary: Meet Nightkit, energetic, mellow little sister. She's just a bit different. She's destined to destroy the forest. With the help of a well known cat she will find out about her kin and her destiny
1. Prologue

Prologue

Diamondtail felt like an over-stuffed balloon as she waddled toward the gathering. Owlstar gave the signal for the Thunderclan patrol to stop. She could almost see the scents of the other seven clans –Thunderclan, Skyclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Runeclan and Coalclan, the newest clans in the forest. As they headed down the slope she could hear murmurs of wonder. Owlstar had allowed her to go to the gathering though she was so close to kitting. She cared too much for her neighboring clans. As Swiftstar talked about the new Riverclan apprentices and how they welcomed Coalclan she felt a sharp pain rake her body. The medicine cats immediately came to action. After many painful hours the Windclan medicine cat exclaimed, "Two healthy she-kits!" One was a beautiful silvery grey and the other jet black with tufts of golden fur. "What shall you name them?" Owlstar inquired. "This one," she said as she pointed her muzzle towards the silver kit, "shall be known as Moonkit for the full moon tonight and this one" she pointed to the black kit, "shall be known as Nightkit for the night that shelters us."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightkit felt a claw prick her pelt. "Waddaya wahnt Moonkit?" She mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon let's play!"

"But it's still dark!" she whined.

"So, we have the whole camp to ourselves!"

"Alright fine!" she proclaimed.

As she and her sister walked out of the nursery, the deputy Braveheart crept out of the warriors den. "Hallo Braveheart!" Moonkit mewed. Braveheart dipped his head in acknowledgement. He looked at Nightkit and his eyes narrowed. All the other cats treated her this way though she didn't understand why. Every time her mom would just frown and take her away. "Think fast!" Moonkit squealed. Nightkit sprang into the air and hit the ball with her hind legs. The ball sailed through the air and landed outside the camp's walls. "I'll get it." Braveheart mumbled grudgingly. For a few seconds everything was quiet. Then all hell broke loose. Cats screeched and streamed into the camp. They all had dark pelts and stunk of Shadowclan. Diamondtail rushed out of the nursery hissing to protect her kits. She grabbed Moonkit in her jaws and motioned for Nightkit to follow. They ran out of the camp and thankfully no enemy cats dared to follow. They almost made it into Riverclan territory. Almost. Nightkit struggled to keep up. Meanwhile an enemy cat sprang out of nowhere and tackled Diamondtail. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mouse was two rabbit-lengths in front of Sparkstar, the leader of Coalclan's, nose. She could pounce now but what's the fun in that? She thought about all her failed attempts – some because of her black and orange spiked fur, others because of clan duties. Then the mouse's nose twitched. It then turned and scampered away. "Fox-dung!" she cursed under her breath. She knew it wasn't her scent that made it run away, she was downwind, so what could it be? Then she smelt it, a scent of fresh milk. She followed the scent trail and found a silent kit, no doubt one of the victims of Shadowclan's cruel attack on Thunderclan's camp. She took a moment to respect the kit then she dug a hole for its proper burial. Suddenly it stirred and mewed. Somehow the kit was alive! The kit's muscles rippled and she could see it would make a good warrior. "What is your name?" she inquired. "I'm Nightkit." The she-kit mewed. "Do you remember your clan?" she asked Nightkit. "No," she said with a gasp of pain. "I can't remember anything." Sparkstar grinned and said, "This is your clan now."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightpaw was the strongest Coalclan apprentice. Sparkstar had decided to personally mentor her after she mysteriously appeared. With her strength and dark pelt she was great at hunting and fighting and none of the other apprentices could match her skill. Today was her final assessment and she was ready, not scared at all. She climbed the nearest tree and jumped from branch to branch killing bird after bird and picked up a squirrel now and then. Then she doubled back to pick them all up. "Eight birds and two squirrels!" She counted. "Not bad," Sparkstar meowed from the shadows. Nightpaw smirked. "Come on, I'll help you clean this up." Sparkstar meowed. "Thnx," she mumbled with prey in her jaws. Together they headed to camp. "Wow!" Rosekit breathed as they walked in the familiar stone barrier abandoned by twolegs. When they put their prey on the pile Crownose happily mewed, "The fresh-kill pile hasn't been this full in moons!"

"This calls for a feast!" Someone mewed

"It sure does!" Starswirl, the medicine cat, said.

Her denmate Softpaw offered her a thrush but she refused and said she had a bellyache. "Should I get Starswirl?" Softpaw asked. "No I'm fine. He's having too much fun anyways." She mewed. Softpaw eyed her suspiciously but walked away. Sparkstar yowled from Tall-tree, the clan's meeting place, "Let all cats join under the Tall-tree to hear my words!" She continued, "It's about time that one of our apprentices was made a warrior." She looked over at Nightpaw and went on, "We welcome into our ranks today Nightpaw whom I found as a kit, barely alive and in need of a clan of her own. She became like my very own kit. From this day forward she shall be known as Nightpelt because of her starry pelt." Cats cheered her name but Strongtail cheered the most. Strongtail had been made a warrior just a few moons ahead of her because he helped fight in a battle for territory rights while she was guarding the camp. There were rumors around the camp that he liked her but back then she didn't believe them, now she could see it in his eyes and how he acted. She breathed in the familiar scents of her clanmates and felt a sense of security and pride. This was her clan! Sometimes she would think of how she was found and if anyone out there was searching for her. _Thank you Starclan for giving me a second chance, _she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wind whispered through the orange and red leaves. Nightpelt looked at Strongtail fondly as his brown tabby pelt seemed to move with the shadows. How graceful he looked in the crisp leaf-fall air. "Can I tell you something Nightpelt?" he asked. Nightpelt's heart skipped a beat. "When I'm with you everything else seems to go away and I. . ." He struggled with the words. Nightpelt shushed him with her tail. "I see what you're saying." She meowed. He blushed from his ears to his tail. Then Softheart and her apprentice, Rosepaw showed up. "Camp . . . Rouges . . . Help!" Softheart gasped. Nightpelt sprang into action. "Come on Strongtail!" She yowled in desperation. "But, what, huh?" He asked exasperated. Cats were everywhere. Blood and fur flew across the clearing. She was paralyzed. _A real battle. My first one._ A vision flashed in her head. Something about her old clan. _I can't do this._ She thought. Then she fled.


End file.
